


Homestuck but it's DnD now

by SwedishRat



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishRat/pseuds/SwedishRat
Summary: Having played exactly 3 separate sessions in 3 separate DnD campaigns I consider myself perfectly qualified to create an entirely Homebrewed Sburb DnD campaign. This is basically just me documenting how I do it both for myself, to save in case I ever want to do this again, and for others as inspiration in case they start their own campaign!Please if anyone reading this has any suggestions or advice feel free to leave a comment!A lot of what I'm using has been taken from other sources, I will try to leave links to these sources when I can!
Kudos: 1





	1. Trolls and Blood Castes

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting these chapters as I make them and as such they will be incomplete until I decide to complete them. That said feel free to leave suggestions for things to add or fix in the comments and I'll look into that!

#  **Trolls**

Age

  * Varies depending on blood color, look at blood castes for more information



Size

  * Varies, Highbloods tend to be larger, somewhere between 5’ to 9’, with older fuchsia bloods being able to get even bigger



Appearance

  * Humanoid, grey skin, yellow eyes, 1-2 sets of horns, if you’re here you know what they look like



Proficiency

  * Constitution and Charisma saving throws 



Weapon proficiency

  * Due to the harsh conditions of growing up on Alternia you may choose one weapon proficiency



Languages

  * All trolls speak Alternian 
  * If there are any humans in the game, the trolls speak whatever language they speak.
  * Seadwellers and trolls with an interest in the outer ring and it’s gods may speak Broodfester Tongues. 



Dark Vision

  * Having grown accustomed to living in the dark trolls have dark vision that enables trolls to see up to 120 feet in darkness as if it were dim light, and in dim light as if it were bright light.



Weakness to Light

  * Being unused to being out in direct sunlight trolls aren't used to the light. Trolls have disadvantage on attack rolls in bright light.



Alternian Religion

  
  
  


#  **Blood Castes**

## Mutants

To be made

## Burgundy

  * As a lowblood on Alternia you had to be smart and careful to survive. Gain + 1 Wisdom. 
  * Most burgundies have some form of weak psychic powers. Your telekinesis effectively works as the _Mage Hand_ cantrip. 
    * This can grow stronger as you level up.
  * As a Lowblood you’re more level headed than the higher castes, you are not as affected by insanity and madness as higher castes. 



## Bronze

  * Bronze bloods gain +1 Dexterity
  * Bronze bloods are by nature drawn to animals and as such has a certain way with them, you have an extra proficiency in animal handling. 
    * As you level up your skills with animals may come to present as actual telepathic abilities. 
  * Lowblood stability: As a Lowblood you’re more level headed than the higher castes, you are not as affected by insanity and madness as higher castes.



## Gold

  * Gold bloods are the smartest and wittiest of trolls, and more often than not they know that. +1 Intelligence. 
  * Goldbloods may also have some psionic powers, unfortunately you’re not very proficient and as such you can really only turn _On/Off_ different electronics.
    * As your level grows so do your psionic powers.
    * (A player may chose to trade their weapon proficiency for a cantrip like _Shocking Grasp_ or _Thunderclap_ , since a high level psionic has no use for a strife specibus allocation) 
  * Golds are anxious by nature, you are somewhat more perceptible to insanity and madness than your fellow Lowbloods. When something extremely upsetting occurs, or when under considerable stress, the player must make a wisdom saving throw or be affected by short-term madness. If a character's health drops to 0 HP and they recover, they must make a wisdom saving throw or be affected by short term madness. 
    * Roll 1d20, if the result is 10 or below you fail the saving throw. 



## Lime

To be made

## Olive

  * Olive bloods are easy to get along with and make terrific friends. +2 Charisma and +1 Dex.
  * As a Lowblood you’re more level headed than the higher castes, you are not affected by insanity and madness.



## Jade

  * Jade bloods are one of the rarest castes, the only one with fewer members being the fuchsia caste. +1 Constitution
  * Jade bloods are naturally resistant to the Alternian sun, they don’t suffer from the same light weakness as other trolls. 
  * DON’T TURN YOUR BACK ON THE BODY: I warned you, man, I really did. When your jade dies roll a d100. If the result is 70 or higher your jade is now a Rainbow Drinker. They gain +1 Dexterity but must consume blood every 24 hours or suffer the effects of starvation. Rainbowdrinkers glow when they take damage, are stressed or get excited. 



## Teal

  * Teal bloods are naturally charming and have a great imagination. +1 Charisma and +1 Intelligence 
  * Teal bloods are resistant to psychic damage and get advantage on saving throws against all forms of mind control.
  * Highblood Rage: When something extremely upsetting occurs, or when under considerable stress, the player must make a wisdom saving throw or be affected by short-term madness. If a character's health drops to 0 HP and they recover, they must make a wisdom saving throw or be affected by long term madness. 
    * For the first scenario roll 1d20, if the result is 12 or below you fail the saving throw. 
    * For the second scenario roll 1d20, if the result is 10 or below you fail the saving throw.



## Cerulean

  * Cerulean bloods gain +1 Constitution
  * A few ceruleans have mutations that let them access the minds of others, if your cerulean is a mutant they have access to the _Sleep_ spell, but it will only have a chance to succeed on castes lower than teal and humans. 
    * As a cerulean mutant gets stronger they might also gain access to more mind altering powers like _Command_ or _Friend_. 
  * Highblood Rage: When something extremely upsetting occurs, or when under considerable stress, the player must make a wisdom saving throw or be affected by short-term madness. If a character's health drops to 0 HP and they recover, they must make a wisdom saving throw or be affected by long term madness. 
    * For the first scenario roll 1d20, if the result is 12 or below you fail the saving throw. 
    * For the second scenario roll 1d20, if the result is 10 or below you fail the saving throw.



## Indigo

  * Excitable and quick to change their minds, indigos are one of the strongest castes. +2 Strength and +1 Constitution 
  * Blue Blood Prestige: Indigo bloods have great prestige among the ranks of Alternia. An Indigo has advantage on Charisma checks against blood castes lower than himself.
  * Highblood resistance: Indigo bloods are resistant to psychic damage and immune to Chucklevoodoos.
  * Highblood Rage: When something extremely upsetting occurs, or when under considerable stress, the player must make a wisdom saving throw or be affected by short-term madness. If a character's health drops to 0 HP and they recover, they must make a wisdom saving throw or be affected by long term madness. 
    * For the first scenario roll 1d20, if the result is 12 or below you fail the saving throw. 
    * For the second scenario roll 1d20, if the result is 10 or below you fail the saving throw.



## Purple

  * The Highest landdwelling caste, Purple bloods gain +1 Constitution and +1 Strength.
  * Some Purples have access to Chucklevoodoos, fear based psychic powers. 
    * Purples with Chucklevoodoo abilities may cast _Cause Fear_ at their opponent once per battle. 
  * Subjugglator: Trolls fear and respect the subjuggalotors tasked with keeping the landdwellers in check under the empresses rule. Advantage on intimidation rolls against castes lower than purple. 
  * Highblood Rage: When something extremely upsetting occurs, or when under considerable stress, the player must make a wisdom saving throw or be affected by short-term madness. If a character's health drops to 0 HP and they recover, they must make a wisdom saving throw or be affected by long term madness. 
    * For the first scenario roll 1d20, if the result is 12 or below you fail the saving throw. 
    * For the second scenario roll 1d20, if the result is 10 or below you fail the saving throw.



##  **Violet**

  * The first of the two seadwelling castes, Violet bloods are the eccentric and outlandish aristocracy of Alternia. +1 Dexterity and +1 Constitution.
  * Highblood resistance: Violet bloods are resistant to psychic damage and immune to Chucklevoodoos.
  * Seadweller bloodthirst:Violet bloods are raised to kill. Gain +2 damage on any melee attack.
  * Highblood Rage: When under considerable stress, the player must make a wisdom saving throw or be affected by short-term madness. If a character's health drops to 0 HP and they recover, they must make a wisdom saving throw or be affected by long term madness. 
    * For the first scenario roll 1d20, if the result is 14 or below you fail the saving throw. 
    * For the second scenario roll 1d20, if the result is 12 or below you fail the saving throw.
  * Like a fish out of water: Seadwellers can breathe underwater. 



##  **Fuchsia**

  * The highest caste of them all and the second seadwelling caste, only two Fuchsias are ever permitted to be alive at the same time, the reigning Empress and the heir to the throne. +2 Charisma and +1 Constitution.
  * Fuchsia: Fuchsia bloods are immune to psychic damage and immune to any sort of mind control and Chucklevoodoos. 
  * Empresses Authority: Fuchsias are the highest ranking trolls on (and off) Alternia, this and their bond with Gl’bgolyb makes other trolls inclined to listen to them. Advantage on all Charisma checks on trolls lower on the hemospectrum. Trolls who deeply believe in the hemospectrum will be inclined to listen to a Fuchsia. 
  * Seadweller bloodthirst:Violet bloods are raised to kill. Gain +2 damage on any melee attack.
  * Highblood Rage: Fuchsias are raised to kill. Gain +2 damage on any melee attack. When under considerable stress, the player must make a wisdom saving throw or be affected by short-term madness. If a character's health drops to 0 HP and they recover, they must make a wisdom saving throw or be affected by long term madness. 
    * For the first scenario roll 1d20, if the result is 14 or below you fail the saving throw. 
    * For the second scenario roll 1d20, if the result is 12 or below you fail the saving throw.
  * Like a fish out of water: Seadwellers can breathe underwater. 



Up for Consideration:

  * Highblood Endurance: Highbloods are much harder to kill than Lowbloods, you gain an extra Armor Class point.



alternatively

  * Highblood Endurance: Highbloods are much harder to kill than Lowbloods, you gain two extra Hitpoints 



I want to add something that really showcases that Highbloods are much harder to kill than Lowbloods due to the increased volume of blood in their body (among other things) but I don't really know how to make it fair, these are the ideas I have, but for now I will not be using them.

**Caste Specific abilities:**

This is by no means close to being completed, I plan on asking my friends who are more familiar with DnD how to properly balance a system of caste specific psychic abilities, but they will work mostly like regular DnD spells!

**Burgundy:**

_Mage Hand_

  * You use your telekinetic powers to create a spectral, floating hand that appears at a point you choose within range. The hand lasts for the duration or until you dismiss it as an action. 
  * The hand vanishes if it is ever more than 30 feet away from you or if you cast this spell again. 
  * You can use your action to control the hand. You can use the hand to manipulate an object, open an unlocked door or container, stow or retrieve an item from an open container, or pour the contents out of a vial. You can move the hand up to 30 feet each time you use it. The hand can’t attack, activate magic items, or carry more than 10 pounds. 
  * The hand is invisible but glows a dim burgundy. 



_Voice of the Dead_

  * You may summon and commune with the spirits of the deceased, some may give helpful advice and some just talk about nonsense. 
    * At a higher level you may command the spirits to haunt someone forcing them to make a wisdom saving throw based on their caste, would they fail the troll will fall into short-term madness. 
  * A troll that has this ability will remain as a ghost after death, they can not physically manipulate the world around them but they can speak to others and use their psionics. 



_Levitate_

  * One creature or object of your choice that you can see within range rises vertically, up to 20 feet, and remains suspended there for the duration. The spell can levitate a target that weighs up to 500 pounds. 
  * An unwilling creature that succeeds on a Constitution saving throw is unaffected. The target can move only by pushing or pulling against a fixed object or surface within reach (such as a wall or a ceiling), which allows it to move as if it were climbing. You can change the target’s altitude by up to 20 feet in either direction on your turn. 
  * If you are the target, you can move up or down as part of your move. Otherwise, you can use your action to move the target, which must remain within the spell’s range. When the spell ends, the target floats gently to the ground if it is still aloft.



  
  


**Bronze:**

_Beastly Communications_

_Beast Bond_

  
  


**Gold:**

_On/Off_

_Thunderclap_

_Shocking grasp_

**Olive:**

_Hunters Mark_

**Cerulean:**

_Command_

_Put to Sleep_

_Friend_

**Purple:**

_Induce Fear_

  
  
  



	2. Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're one of my players and you found this, don't read this yet because you will be disappointed when i bring out new enemies and you've already seen them. :P

As I'm still very unfamiliar to DnD I feel like I'm almost cheating when making these enemies. I've elected to find "canon" DnD enemies that are similar to what I want to create and just tweak their stats and abilities to fit!

 **Lusii**  
The first enemies I made were my players lusii, to match the traditional guardian strife of Homestuck. One of my players had a snake lusus so I found the constrictor snake monster and copied all it's information and just changed some stats to be more appropriate. Now I decided to make all the lusii similar in terms of stats and attacks so it's more fair for all players but I encourage you to make changes! If a character has an abusive or very violent/ strong lusus consider giving them more of a challenge! If a player has a lusus that's weak or sickly, maybe match that by skipping the battle, having them face another opponent or just make the lusus weaker!

**Snake Lusus**

Armor Class: 12  
Hit Points: 15 (2d10+2)  
Speed: 30

Str

| 

Dex

| 

Con

| 

Int

| 

Wis

| 

Cha  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
15 (+2)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

8 (-1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

6 (-2)  
  
  
Actions:  
Bite, Melee Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5ft, one target. Hit: 5 (1d8 + 2) piercing damage  
Constrict, Melee Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one creature. Hit: 6 (1d8 + 2) bludgeoning damage, and the target is grappled (escape DC 14). Until this grapple ends, the creature is restrained, and the snake can't constrict another target.

**Imps**

  
**Basic Imps** (No sprite prototypings)

Armor Class: 11  
Hit Points: 10 (3d4 + 3)  
Speed 20 ft

Str

| 

Dex

| 

Con

| 

Int

| 

Wis

| 

Cha  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
10 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

13 (+1)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)  
  
  
Senses: darkvision 120 ft  
passive Perception: 11  
Actions: Aggrieve, Melee Weapon Attack: +5 to h it, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 5 (l d4 + 3) piercing damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've stated, more and more enemies will be added to the list as I make them!


End file.
